Dreams Can Come True
by Forget-Me-Not Candy-Hooves
Summary: It's been a while, but this is a new story, so please like it. - An unbelievable meeting turns into something special? - WONWOO FANFIC! I update every Wednesday & Saturday. May have mature content, soo be warned. WARNING The first few chapters SUCK.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"So, what are you doing with your life now?" My friend asked as she made herself comfortable on my bed, hugging one of my pillows close to her.

We had just graduated from Grade 12. And honestly, I hadn't worked out what I was doing. I had saved a bunch of money from working during school. I had just turned 18 and she had just turned 19 in November and now, we're pretty much free to do whatever. No school, no legal limitations of drinking, driving, nothing.

I was scrolling through social media on my phone, sitting at my desk. I gasped and hurriedly stood up, rushing over to her, pointing at my phone.

"Can we go?! Can we go?!" I asked, shaking my phone in front of her face.

"Gurl," she pursed her lips in irritation. "Hold the phone still. I can't read it." She grabbed my hand, furrowing her brows. I was chewing on my lip. Seventeen, my ultimate favourite K-Pop group was going on tour, and I desperately wanted to go. I had saved enough money, and more, for something like this before heading off to University. It meant we'd have to fly over to Seoul, South Korea, but it would be so worth it. I'd get the chance to see those hot, amazing Korean Idols singing in real life. Thinking about it made me excited.

My friend looked at me. After a few moments, she nodded her head. "Let's do it."

"Really?! Oh my _GOD_. I love you!" I squealed and pounced on her. "I'm so excited! Okay, I'll book the tickets for the concert and airfares." I stated, crawling off her and heading back to my desk.

"Imagine if we actually get to meet them." My friend said, still laying down on the bed from when I pounced on her. She had a dreamy look on her face as she hugged the pillow tightly to her chest.

"Don't get too carried away. We're only going to see them, not touch them. Or speak with them, or do anything with them." I frowned. "Is it even worth paying...$311 to see them sing when you can just watch it for free on YouTube?"

My friend sat and glared at me. "It was your idea!" She protested, chucking the pillow at my head, but it didn't reach, thank God. "We're still going, right?" She asked, frowning slightly.

I let out an exaggerated sigh and nod my head. "Might as well. Only going to do this once, so why not. They released some good music this year."

She grinned and got off the bed. "Come on, book the good spots before everyone else."

I bought the tickets as she said so, as well as the airfares. "We did it. We're actually going to see them." I mumbled with a small smile.

She jumped around happily, before exiting my room and running down the hallway, screaming for my mum. "We're going to South Koreaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She exclaimed as she reached my mother.

My mother was slightly confused. "If...that's true, have fun. I can't stop you. You're adults now."

I smiled at my mum when I reached them. "It's like a mini vacation after 12 years of torturous school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Finally, we arrived. We were in Seoul. This was my first time traveling overseas. And I've never felt more happy and free. No one knew me, except my best friend, who was standing right next to me, looking at something. What was she looking at?

I nudged her. "Penny, what are you looking at?" She pointed at something, words unable to come out. It was a bunch of attractive looking guys. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her outside the airport after collecting our luggage.

"You have no shame," I told her.

She just scoffed. "I check people out, unlike someone. I show interest in people other than K-Pop Idols."

"I show interest in people other than K-Pop Idols." I could not believe her. I had eyes for other people, not just famous people. I know I don't stand a chance with any of them. Mainly because I could barely speak Korean. I could speak a tiny bit, only because I studied for this trip.

"So we're staying in..." I forgot what hotel we were staying in. I looked through my phone, trying to find the name of the hotel. I showed it to the taxi driver and so we were off. This was so exciting. I looked out the window, watching everything pass by. It was a pretty decent trip. Didn't take too long. Penelope was in charge of all the cash. I didn't trust myself. I think I'd lose it.

Once the driver was paid, we booked into the hotel. Well, we already booked in online, so we just had to show them and get our keycard. We were sharing a room. It saves money. The concert wasn't until tomorrow night, so we had to keep ourselves occupied.

It was nighttime after the two of us had settled in and had a little nap from jetlag. We were both currently spread out on the bed, scrolling through our phones. Penny had taken plenty of photos, especially of us. On the plane, in the airport, in the taxi, in the hotel waiting room, in the elevator, in the hotel room. You get the picture. And now, they were all over her social media, rubbing it into everyone else who was stuck in Australia still.

"Donny, what if this is like one of those fanfictions we read about?" She asked, glancing at me from her phone.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking one of my earphones out of my ear.

"Like, what if something truly amazing happens to us? Like, you meet Mingyu? Or Wonwoo? And I meet Vernon, or Junhui?"

"Woman, if that happened, I'd have a heart attack," I replied, chuckling and returning my gaze toward my phone.

"It could happen. Nothing's impossible, right?" She asked, sitting up and staring at me with an intense gaze as if commanding me to meet one of them.

"This is making me uncomfortable. Stop staring at me." I chuck a pillow at her face.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not like we're unattractive." She huffed.

I furrowed my brows, staring at her. "What does that have to do with meeting them?"

"Usually it's always an average looking person in those fanfictions. We're average. It's not like we could win a beauty competition."

I gasped and was tempted to through my phone at her. "Gee, thanks. You practically just called me ugly."

"No! I said, we, as in both of us entering the competition as a pair, you know?"

I huffed and got up from the bed. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go and get some snacks, or something? You wanna come?"

Penny just shook her head. "No thanks, Donatella. You go. I'd slow you down and get lost. Be back soon though. I'll get scared." I just narrowed my eyes and left the room with some cash and the keycard in my pocket.


End file.
